1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reducing apparatus for an air conditioner, and more particularly to a noise reducing apparatus for an outdoor unit of an air conditioner capable of reducing noise generated from a compressor during operation of the air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioners are generally classified into an integrated type air conditioner performing both a cooling function and a heat-radiating function in one body, and a separate type air conditioner comprising indoor and outdoor units for performing the same functions respectively.
An example of an outdoor unit of the separate type air conditioner performing the heat-radiating operation is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown, the outdoor unit is provided with a front cover 10 having an opening 10a at a front portion thereof, a heat exchanger 12 being spaced from the front cover 10 at a predetermined distance, a fan 14 positioned between the front cover 10 and the heat exchanger 12, and a compressor 16 for compressing a low temperature and low pressure gaseous refrigerant into a high temperature and high pressurized gaseous refrigerant.
Meanwhile, reference numeral 18 denotes a partition for isolating the compressor 16 from the other components such as the fan 14 and the like.
A low temperature and low pressure gaseous refrigerant which has been evaporated in an evaporator (not shown) of an indoor unit is changed into a high temperature and high pressurized gaseous refrigerant in the compressor 16, and then condensed into a low temperature liquefied refrigerant in the heat exchanger 12. The liquid component contained in the low temperature and low pressure gaseous refrigerant is separated therefrom by an accumulator 20 installed on a suction pipe of the compressor 16.
In addition, the fan 14 fixed to the front cover 10 by a bracket 22 is rotated at a high velocity by the driving force of a fan motor (not shown). Then the air outside the outdoor unit is drawn into the outdoor unit, whereby the heat exchanger 12 is cooled. The low temperature and high pressure liquefied refrigerant which is condensed in the heat exchanger 12 loses its pressure while it passes through a capillary tube so as to be in a state apt to evaporate. Such a liquid refrigerant of which the pressure has been lowered evaporates in the evaporator, whereby the indoor air is cooled.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show a noise reducing apparatus.
The noise reducing apparatus shown in the drawings is for reducing noise generated from the compressor 16, and it consists of an upper sheet 24, a lower sheet 26, and a side sheet 28, all of which are made of noise-deadening materials.
The upper sheet 24 has first and a second holes 24a and 24b into which a suction pipe 20a and a discharge pipe 16a are respectively inserted. Also, there are cut lines 24c respectively extending from the first and second holes 24a, 24b to a circumference of the upper sheet 24. The first and the second holes 24a and 24b have diameters larger than those of the suction pipe 20a and the discharge pipe 16a.
The side sheet 28 is a rectangular member having such a length and width that it encloses the compressor 16 and the accumulator 20. The side sheet 22 and the upper sheet 24 are joined along a parting line lying in a horizontal plane.
Meanwhile, the lower sheet 26 has three holes 26a into which fixing members for fixing the compressor 16 to a bottom cover 32 are inserted.
Such upper and lower sheets 24 and 26, and side sheet 28 are formed of a noise-reflecting material 36 which reflects noise, and a noise-absorbing material 34 attached to the inner surface of the noise-reflecting material 36 for absorbing the noise. The noise reducing device constructed as above is installed as follows.
First, the lower sheet 26 is positioned on the bottom cover 32, then the fixing members are respectively inserted into the holes 26a of the lower sheet 26 so as to fix the compressor 16 in place. Then the discharge pipe 16a and the suction pipe 20a are welded respectively to the compressor 16 and the accumulator 20.
After that, the side sheet 28 is wrapped-round so as to enclose the compressor 16 and the accumulator 20, and then fastened by a binding means such as Velcro, or a cable tie. Each cut line 24c of the upper sheet 24 is then separated to make a space in order to permit the suction pipe 20a and the discharge pipe 16a to be easily inserted into the first and the second holes 24a and 24b. Lastly, the upper sheet 24 is inserted onto the side sheet 28.
Therefore, when noise radiates from the compressor 16 through the air, some of the noise is absorbed by the noise-absorbing material 34 of the upper sheet 24, the lower sheet 26, and the side sheet 28, and some of the noise which passes through the noise-absorbing material 34 is reflected into the inner space of the noise-deadening material by the noise-reflecting material 36.
Reflected noise energy repeats the above-described procedures together with the noise generated from the compressor 16, and hence it is reduced.
In the conventional art, however, since the noise reduction device requires the upper sheet 24, the lower sheet 26, and the side sheet 28 which must be assembled together, there is a shortcoming in that the productivity for manufacturing the noise reducing apparatus comprised of three sheets is low. In addition, there is another shortcoming that appreciable noise (about 54-54.2 dBA) leaks through the first and the second holes 24a and 24b and the cut lines 24c.